Back where I belong
by Leigh59
Summary: She leaves her friends and job to start a new life with Sam across the country. When things go horribly wrong she comes back home, where she discovers is where she belonged all along.


_Because I haven't written a Morgan/Garcia story in ages. I hope you enjoy this offering. My many thanks to WmGeorge for her work in making sense out of my rambling._

She looked at the mirror and blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill once again. It had been a horrible six months and she wanted nothing more than for it to have been all a nightmare. Closing the door of her former apartment she grabbed her handbag then carefully made her way to the waiting taxi.

She knew as soon as she started to check in for her flight that David Rossi had struck. She was led past the security line to be screened in a private room, by one of the security agents in the airport.

She had booked her seat in coach, trying to save a little money. She was starting from scratch and didn't want to waste extra on the return flight.

When her seat section was called she was pulled aside for a few minutes. When she was told that her seat was changed to first class, she realized he'd struck again.

The man was a Godsend. He was the only one she called when she was making plans to come home. She'd needed help, so she sent him money to find an apartment. She asked for a second floor, one bedroom, with a washer dryer hookup in the apartment. She'd also asked him to buy her a full size bed and the bare minimum for the kitchen. She would buy the rest a little at a time. She knew that he would keep her secret. She trusted him with her life and heart, just as he trusted her.

Once she was settled into the first class seat, she sent out a single text _. Thanks for the upgrade but you shouldn't have. I'll pay you back soon._

She was surprised to get a text back. _Rest Kitten, enjoy the flight._

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and remembered. Six months. That's all it had taken for her world to fall apart.

 _The Annual FBI Banquet went late into the night, moving from the banquet hall to Rossi's decked out patio. It was a night to remember, for everyone._

 _It was close to three in the morning before Penelope and Sam made it back to her apartment. She was happy and giddy from a bit too much wine._

 _After she'd changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas and sat on the couch, Sam handed her a glass of water._

" _It was a great party wasn't it?" She sighed with happiness._

" _It was. Penelope have you thought about what I asked you?"_

" _I've already talked to the bosses. You go first. Get an apartment for us and I'll move out in two weeks."_

 _Sam looked around at the crowded living room. "What about all of your things? Are you going to ship them?"_

" _Just my clothes, personal odds and ends, and the computers of course. The rest I'll donate."_

" _Wonderful. That means we'll be married as soon as you can get everything planned."_

" _I'd like that Sam. I'd like that very much." She leaned over and kissed him._

 _Getting a transfer to California wasn't hard, a good technical analyst is always needed, be it for the BAU or just a regular team of agents. It didn't take them long to settle into their new lives. They set the date for the wedding in a year's time. She began planning for the happiest day of her life._

 _She had spent the morning and afternoon with a new friend at a wedding expo, gathering ideas. Her friend drove them home, both of them chatting and giggling over some of the crazier things at the expo._

 _They say you never see it coming. They were wrong. She tried to warn her friend, but it happened too fast. In a blink of an eye it was over._

 _Waking up in a hospital was not something that she enjoyed. The first person she saw was a nurse, standing next to her._

" _Don't try to move, not yet. Do you remember what happened?" She offered Penelope some ice chips_

 _After a minute Penelope was able to answer. "Car accident, Karen was driving. How is she?"_

" _I don't know. I'm assigned to you. Are you in pain?"_

" _Yes, my arm and both legs."_

" _I'm not surprised. You were trapped in the car for over an hour. They had to take the car apart to get you both out. Both your legs are injured. We could only save one of them. But you still have your knee, and that's a good thing. You have small cuts on your face, but they shouldn't scar too badly. No stitches, they were just nicks from flying glass. No internal injuries."_

 _She swallowed and sighed. "That's a blessing I guess."_

 _The nurse nodded. "It is, now rest." The nurse injected pain medication into her IV port._

 _Penelope's boss from the FBI came to see her that night. They talked and she made him promise that no one from the office would tell anyone in Quantico what happened. She explained to him that they didn't need the added stress of worrying about her with the job that they had. Luckily he agreed with her. She promised she'd call someone and let them know what happened. He didn't push her after that._

 _Three days later she was told her legs had been crushed. They'd saved one leg, but she had nerve damage in it. Even with a prosthetic and extensive PT, there was no guarantee she'd be able to walk unaided._

 _Karen was paralyzed from the waist down._

 _The drunk driver who hit them walked away without a scratch._

 _Sam came and spent as much time as he could with her, but he seemed distant. He told her they should wait to get married until she was better. That there was no need to rush, they could just live together instead. She realized he was seeing a future where she'd need a lot of help, and that he didn't want to be married to her anymore._

 _She told him not to worry, that she wouldn't be a burden to him. That as soon as she was cleared to leave she would._

 _He hung his head. "I'm sorry Penelope, I just can't."_

" _I know Sam. Not many men could or would stay. I don't blame you. I blame California. Every time I come here something bad happens to me."_

 _She emailed and called her friends back at Quantico, never telling them everything that had happened. She became very good at evading their questions._

She returned to the present as she felt a blanket being placed over her and then she surrendered to sleep.

Rossi knocked on Hotch's door, entered, and closed the door.

"I need some personal time. I have to pick up a friend at the airport."

"She's coming back today? I thought she was going to finish her PT out there."

Rossi just smiled. After twenty plus years of being friends they could read each other pretty well. "Who told you? I thought she had all that pretty well locked up on her end."

The corner of Hotchner's mouth quirked up. "Big chair, remember? Take JJ and Morgan with you. Do you have her apartment set up?"

"It's ready for her. I take it her transfer is set, too. So she starts on Monday?"

"As long as she's cleared by her doctors, then yes. Dave, don't tell them what happened, it's not our place."

Rossi nodded. Neither one wants the trust they have with her to be broken.

"Dinner at my place, bring Jack. And tell the others, please."

"See you in a couple of hours then."

Rossi texts both agents from his office, as he gets his coat and weapon. They met by the elevator banks.

"We have to pick up someone at the airport, and it's a surprise." The younger agents pestered him with questions, but he ignored them. They decided it easier to talk about football.

"So who are we picking up?" JJ asked again as they passed through security with a flash of their credentials. Sometimes it pays to be a federal agent.

They were still too far away to call out to her as she slowly walked toward the restrooms. JJ's gasp was heard by both men as they watched her walk with two dark brown canes, a brace on one leg.

Rossi spoke softly. "She was in a wreck, drunk driver. Sam couldn't, or wouldn't deal with it. She decided to come back home to us."

"I'll kill him." Derek muttered.

"No Derek, you'll support her and love her like you always have. She's lost too much, but she has us now and that's all that matters."

What the three agents observed and didn't like one bit was the way two younger women watched Penelope's slow progress to the restroom. The agents liked it even less when the women looked around and then entered after her.

As quietly as they could, Morgan, David, and JJ entered the women's section of the restroom just as one of the women grabbed the cane Penelope had rested against the sink while she washed her hands.

"Hand over your money and your cell. We know you have some, we saw you in first class. We were waiting for you, so hand it over."

Penelope sighed and turned slowly. "No, I don't think so. You should just turn around and leave."

"Bitch just hand it over." The second girl grabbed the other cane and pushed Penelope to the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now you're really in trouble."

"Yeah what are you going to do, gimp after us?" The girl laughed as she made a grab for the handbag resting across Penelope's chest.

"Not me. Them." She pointed behind the two young women.

They turned around, expecting to see nothing, only to come face to face three angry looking federal agents aiming guns at them.

"You hurt, Agent Garcia?" Rossi used the title to make it clear to the women that they just screwed up royally.

"No sir, just my pride." Using the sink for balance and leverage, she pulled herself to her feet. David returned the canes to her and smiled.

It was then that JJ and Derek realized that she had a prosthetic, that she had lost a leg in the accident.

It was like watching a parade. JJ and Morgan leading the two women in handcuffs, while Dave and Penelope brought up the rear. It didn't take long to hand off the women to the LEO's exchange handcuffs and sign the needed paperwork. Ross told them were they could be reached.

Only then did JJ hug her friend then pull back. "You should have called me." She scolds with a friendly grin, that was all that was needed for the friends.

Rossi looks at Morgan and tips his head. He hugs her tightly then kisses her forehead before he hugs her again. "I missed you, Baby girl." He let go only to pick her up bridal style to carry her.

"I can walk you know," she said with a huff.

"Hush I want to hold you." She gives up after that leaning her head into his shoulder she whisper so only he can hear it. "I missed you too, Derek."

It was something in her voice that made him look at her studying her for clues.

"Derek." Hearing his name he looks way from Penelope to see Rossi with a wheelchair.

"Now I'll agree to that." She says happily

"Do you have luggage Garcie?"

"I shipped everything before I left, JJ."

Morgan nods his head then pushes the wheelchair. "Good, let's get out of here."

"Do you need to nap Kitten?" Ross asks her as they pull into his driveway.

"I slept the whole flight over, so I'm good."

She couldn't help but smile then gushed when the front door burst open and two boys came bursting through. They had grown so much in the last six months.

She opened the door and swung her legs out putting them on the ground she turn slightly to grab her canes.

She saw Rossi pull Derek back as he tried to rush forward to help her. "Let her be," he whispered.

She is soon engulfed by two boys, luckily she is leaning on the car so she let go of her canes in order to hug her favorite "nephews." They let go giving their place to Reid he hugged her once then let her go.

It was Hotch that almost brought her to tears. He gathered her in his strong arms and hugged her. "I'm glad you're home, I've missed your ramblings."

"Thank you, so much for taking me back. And for pushing the paperwork through so fast. On account of well, everything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Garcia." He tells her with a straight face.

"Do you need help going up the stairs?" Rossi asks as he falls in pace with her.

"Maybe, let me try first." she hands him one cane then grabs the railing. Step by step she makes it up the three steps to the porch.

She knows, well can feel the other men behind her just in case she needs help, Derek especially his presents is calming giving her the strength she needs.

Dinner is simple. Pasta and salad, with a course of grilled steak for those who want it. The dessert, perfect like always. Rossi's food was never a disappointment.

Conversation as always wasn't strained. After being away there was a lot of catching up to do. There was never any question of them forgiving her. All that mattered is that she is home where she belongs.

"Kitten about your apartment. I thought about it decided that a first floor would be better for you. I found one in a secure building and your neighbors are good people."

A smiling Penelope asks. "LEO's or agents?"

"Both," he replied happily, then refilled her coffee cup.

"Thank you, very much."

JJ yawned and stretched. "It's been a long day and I think we should call it a night. I need to get Henry home,"

Reid finished his coffee. After gently putting his cup down he looked at Penelope. "I agree with JJ, I'm tired."

Morgan looked over at Rossi. "I'll need a ride to get my car. Can I go with you when you drop off Baby girl?"

"Not a problem Derek."

"I'll see you on Monday morning Garcia."

"Yes sir." Penelope replies with a small smile.

* * *

"Wow!" Garcia's eyes widened when she stepped into the apartment. Rossi has once again outdone himself, going above and beyond what she'd expected. She looked around the furnished living room and shook her head. "Dave, I can't accept all of this."

"Of course you can. My mother wanted a new sofa set. Said she wanted a softer fabric. My sisters didn't want it, so you're doing me a favor by taking it off of my hands."

She blinked away tears and nodded, whispering a simple thank you. It's a beautiful set in soft brown leather. A couch, two big chairs, a large ottoman and three tables, more than she could afford for years to come. "It's beautiful."

In the bedroom she found a queen size bed and two night stands. Leaning against the wall was a computer desk still in the box waiting to be put together, and a dresser and mirror as well.

"You paid for the bed and nightstands. I got a good deal so I upgraded you to a queen. The dresser and desk are my house warming gift to you. I'm sure if you ask Derek to put them together for you, he will."

"Not a problem Baby-girl. I'll come by tomorrow and do it. You just tell me where you want them."

"The clothes that you sent to me are all put away. Look in the closet, my sisters did it."

Rossi led them into the kitchen and opened a pocket door showing her the washer and dryer, small ones made for apartments. The rest of the kitchen was just what she asked for, the bare minimum.

"I wasn't about to buy one plate, one spoon, and so forth so these are on loan, from my house. When you get the set you want you can give these back. I'm also lending you one frying pan and one pot."

"Got it, thanks so much."

"You have enough rabbit food for a few days. I also made you a few frozen pasta meals, no worries no meat."

"I love your pasta."

"One last thing and I'm putting my foot down on this. When you look for a car, one of us is coming with you. No more boats, something safe that has a working heater. Capisce?"

"I get it, no boats."

"Good girl."

It didn't take long for her to get back into the swing of things. Still, she was changed. She had lost part of herself in the accident. She became a bit more somber. She needed to raise a good chunk of cash to feel settled, but it wouldn't be hard for her to do. She just needed permission from the suits.

Permission granted, she rewrote a few programs for a game and fixed a security leak at a top notch law firm. That was all it took. She was able to redeposit the money she took out of her retirement, and still have enough to buy a car. The rest of the money went to getting the things she needed for her new home

As for her legs, well she would never wear her favorite heels again. The damage to the muscles and nerves was too extensive. The good part was she only needed one cane to get around. Although, if she was tired or pushed herself too far, she needed to wear the brace.

Taking the advice of her physical therapist, she wore the brace when she used the treadmill or the elliptical, and it gave her the extra support she needed.

Repairing the friendships with the team had not taken as long as she thought. They loved her and understood why she hadn't told them she was so badly hurt. It was Sam they were angry with for bailing on her.

She still held Derek at arms-length. Other than the one time he came over to build her furniture, she hadn't invited him over like she had in her old apartment. Truth be told, she had come to realize that she loved him more than she was willing to admit. In fact, she was in love with him. She knew from talking to JJ that he and Savannah were having a rough patch. So she wanted to give him space and not rely on him so much. He had found a woman he could love. One who understood him and his job, and that was a rare thing. Maybe because, as a doctor, Savannah was just as busy and had just as many responsibilities as Derek did.

Derek watched her from the back of the room. Not realizing that he had been standing there for fifteen minutes he was slightly startled when Hotch came up and stood next him.

"She's doing well, twenty minutes on the elliptical, then she moves on the treadmill to cool down. She really should have a workout partner."

Morgan looked at his boss and frowned. "I'd help her; all she has to do is ask me."

"You're an idiot Morgan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out. I'm going to home to Jack."

He walked up to her just as she was slowing down to a stop. "Hey Baby girl you're looking good. If you ever want a workout partner let me know."

She smiled at him only to stumble as she stepped off of the treadmill, right into his arms.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just clumsy."

"I don't think so. Did you walk too much? I mean you're still healing right, PT and all that?"

"I'm fine. This is the only exercise I get. Sitting in front of computer screens isn't what anyone would exactly call healthy. As for PT, I'm finished. I just have to keep doing what I'm doing." She started to lean over to take the ankle weights off, but he stopped her and did it himself. He handed her the cane she'd placed on the floor in front of the treadmill.

"I was thinking we haven't gotten together since you came home. I'd love to have a movie and take out night with you. I've missed you, Penelope. I've missed spending time away from work with you." He looked at her and could see the words not tonight already forming in her mind. "Please. Baby girl."

She doesn't have the heart to say no to him. To be completely honest she feels the same way. She longs for those times when they would share meals and time just being good friends, watching good and bad movies. The laughter and the way he would pull her closer when the scary parts of the movie would come on. Touching his shoulder as she looks deeply into his eyes. "Give me forty-five minutes, okay? As for food, surprise me."

He can't help but blow out a big lungful of air as she walked away from him. She had always managed to give him the peace deep in his soul that he needs after fighting the darkness.

He doesn't know why but he has to rub his hand on his jeans before he knocks. He knows there is no reason to be nervous. After all, this is Penelope, his baby girl, nothing to be afraid of.

He can hear her walk as she comes closer to the door. The smile she greets him with makes everything good again.

"I brought pizza and salad, veggie for you and house special for me."

She laughed. "You mean everything but the kitchen sink."

"Well, I do like everything on my pizza."

"I remember." She pointed to the kitchen. "I just have to finish something first. If you grab some plates we can eat in the living room. I have wine and beer."

After dropping everything off in the kitchen he follows her into her bedroom. Standing on threshold, he watches as she sits on the bed making sure she has a towel under her legs she starts to rub some cream into them.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine it's just regular cream I'm almost done. It's just easier for me if I don't have to bend over."

He realizes her hair is damp, and she is wearing sleeping shorts and a tee-shirt. It makes him feel good that she is comfortable enough with him to dress in her pajamas.

Between food and talking, they missed most of the movie. They talked for the better part of two hours getting caught up on their lives, but still avoiding the elephant in the room.

"You haven't mentioned Savannah. How is she?"

"As far as I know, she's fine. We aren't seeing each other anymore, Penelope. It was just too hard. You know how it is with the nightmares, the hours. She had a hard enough time dealing with the horrors of her own job, without adding mine into the mix. It was just too much to ask of anyone."

"I'm sorry, Derek. I hoped that she was the one for you. She's out there somewhere, you just have to go out and find her."

"And you my Baby-girl, are you and Sam going to get back together?"

"No, I needed more than he was able to give me at the time. Now it's too late. Physically, I'm well. My leg will always be a bit weak, and from time to time I'll need a helping hand. One day maybe I'll fine someone who won't be afraid to help me when I need it."

It's the hardest thing she has to do, hide her true feeling from the man she loves the most. Not because they're so different, but because they're so much alike. They both carry so much baggage, and hurt. But a girl can dream.

She loves the way he smells when he hugs her, manly and spicy. The way he holds her makes her feel like she is the only woman in the world. She could easily get lost in his arms, never to let go. A girl can dream but a woman knows better. Life just isn't fair.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I said that Sam is an ass and he lost the best thing in his life."

"Why thank you, Agent Morgan." She leaned over to kiss his cheek, but missed entirely when he turned his head in time for their lips to meet.

He knew he shouldn't have, but he wanted to kiss her. He has for a long time. He wants to feel her close to him for more than a friendly hug. He's a coward for not making his feelings known to her. But his past haunts him and would bring her nothing but grief. She needs happiness in her life, not someone with a wounded soul.

He held her head still and deepened the kiss, then gently let her go. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm glad you did."

She watches as he drinks the last of his beer, before she says anything. "Would you do me a favor please?"

"Anything for you, baby girl."

"Would you spend the night? On the couch or you can have the bed and I'll sleep out here."

He doesn't understand the plea in her voice. "Why?"

"Because you've had four beers and I want the people in my life to be safe, especially the ones I care about."

He heard the words she said and understood the unsaid part. It makes his heart feel full. She's afraid to love him, only to lose him because of an accident.

"I was going to call a cab baby girl, but I'd rather stay here with you. You're much better company and so much better to gaze upon, my beautiful Penelope."

Her lighthearted laugh made him smile. She's a bit tipsy from the wine, as he is from the beer.

She tossed him a pair of sleeping pants. "These should fit you."

He looked at the super hero themed shorts and raised an eyebrow.

She snickered. "They were on sale and they weren't in the woman's section."

"Thanks." He gave her a fond look. "We can share the bed, Penelope, it's big enough. That is, as long as you don't mind sharing."

She bit her lower lip and looked at him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Because of your leg? Sweetheart I love you and the fact that you lost part of your leg doesn't make a bit of difference to me."

She had to blink away tears. When she came home from the hospital Sam always slept on the couch. "I take it you want the side of the bed closest to the door?"

When he nodded his head she moved the other side of the bed. After taking off her leg and her slipper, she pulled the covers up to her breasts. With a saucy grin she lifted the covers on the other side of the bed. "I won't bite you, unless you ask me to."

Derek doesn't know if it's the wine or nerves that's making her so sassy. Either way he has to control his emotions and hopefully his body's reaction.

"Silly girl." He slipped in next to her and turns off the light on the bedside table.

Whispering good night to him, she closed her eyes and forced herself to breath in a normal pattern, willing herself to go to sleep.

Derek waited until he could hear her breathing in a steady rhythm. He knew she was almost asleep. "I love you Penelope," he whispered, and leaned over to gently kiss her cheek.

He barely heard her quiet, "I love you too, Derek." Then he realizes that she really does love him. No nickname, no hesitation. Just a simple declaration as she turned and snuggled closer.

Of course the sunlight came into the room, finding the small space the shade didn't cover, and landed right on his face. The only good part about it was that it woke him before it woke his lady. He had decided, as she snuggled closer to him, that she was and would always be his lady.

It is his turn to wiggle closer as they spoon. He felt the warmth of her beautiful bottom in his groin, making his morning erection even more so. He'd never get enough of her, she felt so perfect in his arms. He holds her even closer and tighter.

"Don't tease, Derek." She pressed her bottom into him.

Laughing, he rolled them so he is looking down at her. "Now look who is teasing?" He kissed her deeply just once and then got up. "We need to talk about our feelings, and our habit of hiding what we feel for each other." He walked to the bathroom door and turned. He kept his expression serious. He wanted her to know he's done playing games. "Or do you still want to deny that you love me more than as a friend?" He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

He found her standing when he comes out of the bathroom. She had put her leg and slipper on. "I'll need two minutes, then I'm all yours." She carefully walked to the bathroom. It's her turn to look at him over her shoulder. "Would you start the coffee please?"

"Of course I'll start the coffee. I'll even pour you some juice. And Penelope just so you know, you _are_ all mine. You have been for a long time. I've just been too stupid to admit it."

She met him the kitchen still in her pajamas. She'd put her glasses on and run her fingers through her rumpled hair. She is amazingly sexy and so natural standing there. He'd missed that in every woman he has ever been involved with. Someone who is completely relaxed and happy in their own skin. Penelope is a natural beauty.

"So how about I talk to Hotch about getting permission for us to start to date?"

Biting her lower lip she exhaled slowly. "I think you should see if you and Savannah can make it work. She's perfect for you Derek, and you deserve perfect. I'm not anywhere near it. I love you, I admit it. I love you dearly but I'm not the right one for you."

"Penelope Garcia, you listen to me right now. I want you in my life. I'm tired of running away, and hiding my true feelings. Either we start to date or I'll slap my cuffs on you, and put a spit shield and gag on you so you can't talk. I'll put on my best suit, show my creds, and drag you off to Vegas to get married by a wannabe Elvis."

"You wouldn't dare!"

He gave her a mild glare and crossed his arms over his naked chest. "Try me."

"I guess we have to date then, because there is no way you're putting a gag and spit shield on me."

He laughed and moved closer to her. "You didn't say anything about the cuffs."

"Who knows, one day we might want to play innocent hacker and big bad fed, huh eyebrows?"

Laughing loudly he kissed her, and then looked down into her eyes. "Innocent hacker?

"Well, I've hacked almost as much for the BAU as I ever did as the Black Queen."

"You want to try that again?"

A sly smile crossed her lips. "I'd rather have eggs Florentine."

"You're perfect, just perfect. I love you."

"I love you too, Derek very much."

 _A/N: I dedicate this story to my husband. When I told him that l was an amputee, and that my leg was removed when I was six because of a tumor, the first thing he asked was are you okay now. Then he told me it didn't matter. I was perfect and he loved me just the way I was. We have been married for thirty-seven years and it still doesn't matter. He sees me, not my missing limb._


End file.
